


Mother of Horror

by Ashchii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, Mind Control, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashchii/pseuds/Ashchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horrorterrors require Rose. After a little persuasion, Rose is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at something I feel like should have already been a thing, and for some reason isn't.

When Rose Lalonde opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was.

  
Well, she had some idea. She was in a dream bubble, that much she knew, but this one was unfamiliar to her. That wasn’t really the alarming thing, though. She had been pulled into many dream bubbles, and everything had turned out just fine.

  
What was alarming to her was her position. She was in a black chair, almost like a throne. Her wrists and ankles were bound by black restraints that seemed to be a part of the throne. No matter how much she pulled and strained, they wouldn’t budge. Time was strange in the dream bubbles, so Rose didn’t know how long she kept trying to break free before she gave up.

  
When she stilled, that’s when she heard it. If she hadn't been paying attention, she probably wouldn’t have noticed

  
The whispers of horrorterrors.

  
Rose took a slow breath, even as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Ending up in a dream bubble, restrained, and surrounded by horrorterrors didn’t exactly sound like a fun time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move, and she turned her head to catch it. Maybe this was just an elaborate prank. Maybe there weren’t any horrorterrors, but it was just Dave and John getting a good laugh. Whatever was there, however, slipped back into the darkness, just out of eyesight, before she could catch a glimpse of it.

  
“Okay…you’ve had your laugh now. This isn’t funny anymore.” Rose was speaking more to comfort herself than anything else. Her voice echoed around her, and the noise seemed to cause whatever was making the whispers to quiet for a moment.

  
Then, suddenly, the whispers increased in volume, and the horrorterrors decided to come out of hiding. Their black tentacles moved across the ground, and all of their many eyes all focused on Rose. Her eyes widened as the creatures started to move closer to her. She renewed her struggles to get free from her restraints, twisting and turning and pulling against her bonds.

  
When one of the tentacles reached her foot, she screamed, and the tentacles all recoiled from the sharp sound. Rose was panting from her fruitless escape efforts, and she hoped that maybe she could scare the tentacles away.

  
She had no such luck, however.

  
After a few moments, the tentacles started moving towards her again, quicker this time. They swarmed around her, covering her arms and legs and pulling on her pajamas. She opened her mouth to scream again, but then thought better of it when she saw a couple of tentacles start to move towards her mouth. At that moment, she heard her pajama top rip, and felt the cold air of the dream bubble. Her nipples perked up, and goose bumps covered her soft skin.

  
Rose squeezed her eyes shut as the tentacles started to poke and pull at her nipples, seemingly intrigued by their perkiness. Rose didn’t exactly have large breasts, but a couple of tentacles were still able to coil around the flesh there and squeeze in time with the ones that were pulling on her. Whatever effect the tentacles were striving for wasn’t happening. Rose shook her head and tried to throw the tentacles off. One of the tentacles that had seemed interested in her mouth earlier pressed against her pursed lips, spreading slime across her face.

  
She froze, however, when she felt a tendril about as thick around as a pencil wrap around her throat and start to squeeze. Rose tried to pull breaths in through her nose, but as the tendril squeezed tighter and tighter, she realized she didn’t have a choice. Finally, as dark spots appeared at the edge of her vision, Rose opened her mouth, and the tentacle darted in.

  
It didn’t taste as bad as she expected, but it wasn’t great either. It reminded her of gum that was on its way to losing its flavor. She was grateful that the terrors were giving her a chance to catch her breath before doing anything else. The tentacles on her chest were still ministering to her breasts. The tentacle in her mouth started to move forward, down her throat, and Rose started to let out muffled cries in protest. It didn’t stay long, though – just long enough to shoot something warm down her throat and into her stomach before pulling out. She gasped for breath as it left her, spitting out some of the slime it left in her mouth. The tentacles around her seemed to slow down, as if they were waiting for something.

  
A few moments later, Rose realized what that something was. The warmth in her stomach was starting to spread. She felt it start to radiate. The rubbing on her nipples started to feel good, and she felt a slight twinge between her legs. A couple of tentacles slithered up the legs of her pajama pants and once they reached the elastic waistband, pulled outward to rip the undergarment away from her body. Rose let out a yell of protest, and tried to kick her feet. She knew that the only reason it felt good was because of whatever slime that tentacle had given her was. And even if it had felt good without it, she wanted no part in this. Who knew what the horrorterrors would do to her?

  
Then, she felt the thin tendril snake around her neck again. This time, it wasn’t really squeezing as much. Instead, it was holding her in place. Two very thin tendrils snaked up her sides, and before she could react, they had slipped into her ears.

  
Rose tried to keep her breathing even and her movements small. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her thoughts were racing. She couldn’t seem to focus on anything. Why was she struggling? She couldn’t remember. This was a dream bubble. She should relax.

  
The tentacles in her ears were working their magic, so to speak. They were dulling certain areas of Rose’s cognitive process and taking over everything else, for the time being. The horrorterrors knew that this would just be temporary; after a little while, Rose wouldn’t need them to guide her anymore.

  
The horrorterrors told Rose to relax, so she did. The tentacles on her breasts moved away, and were quickly replaced by a pair that latched onto her nipples and gently sucked. Rose let out a contented sigh. Between the slime and what the tentacles in her ears were doing, she was, by all means, enjoying this. She squirmed in her chair – on her throne, the tentacles in her ears told her – as she felt wetness between her legs. The warmth had spread there, and her outer lips were already puffy.

  
She was told to spread her legs, and she did. A tentacle covered in cilia slipped between her folds and started to rub against her engorged clit, and she let out a low moan. When she opened her mouth, the same tentacle as before slipped past her lips, more gently this time. It rubbed against her tongue in a strange sort of kiss.  
A couple of thin tendrils started to probe at her wet entrance, and Rose squealed, trying to push her hips down against them. The ciliated tentacle kept rubbing against her clit as the thin tentacles slipped inside and started to stretch her. They pressed against her walls, twisting and turning and forming shapes that no person or toy could ever do. One rubbed against that sweet spot inside her as the other one started to poke and prod against the entrance to her womb.

  
Rose groaned in discomfort at the feeling, clenching her fists. All of the other tentacles that were pleasuring her increased their activities to compensate, and the tentacles in her ears told her brain that it was good, and not bad.

  
Soon enough, the thin tendrils pulled out, and spread her outer lips, exposing her entrance. It was then that Rose saw the bigger tentacle that was approaching her. Her breath quickened around the tentacle in her mouth, and she started to squirm again, briefly remembering that this whole situation was bad. The horrorterrors quickly numbed her mind and turned any thoughts of rebellion into submission. The tentacle in her mouth sent another load of slime down her throat, just for good measure. Rose did as they said, and held still as the tentacle reached her entrance, and slowly started to push in.

  
Rose groaned and threw her head back as she felt her walls stretch around the tentacle. It was pleasantly firm, and as it slipped more of itself in, she squeezed around it. The ciliated tentacle suddenly rubbed hard against her clit, and her orgasm crashed over her. Her legs trembled from the force of it, and her breathing came in short gasps. Despite this, the tentacle kept pushing through her cavity, until it reached her cervix, and it couldn’t go any further. Then, it slowly started to pull back. When just the tip was left inside her, it suddenly rammed back in. The force of the thrust shook Rose, and she let out a choked cry. Obviously, this tentacle wasn’t going to wait for her to adjust. It quickly set up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. The tentacle in her mouth left her, allowing her cries to mix with the sounds of the tentacle thrusting into her.

  
It felt amazing to Rose. The initial pain that had come from the tentacle stretching her had been quickly replaced with pleasure. Her toes curled every time the tendril rubbed up against that sweet spot inside of her.

  
She froze up, and she let out a quiet gasp when she felt the entrance to her womb start to give way under the brutal assault of the tentacle inside of her. A few more thrusts, and it had slipped through. At this point, the tentacle stilled inside her. Rose looked down and saw a noticeable bump on her abdomen, which sent a thrill through her.

  
Then, she saw the bumps sliding through the tentacle and moving towards her. Panic started to rise again, but it was quickly subdued. Rose didn’t need to panic. The horrorterrors would take good care of her. They wouldn’t let any harm come to her, and they would make sure she felt only pleasure, not pain. Why shouldn’t she trust them?

  
Any other thoughts slipped away when she felt the eggs start to enter her. They were rigid bumps that rubbed up against her walls in all the right ways. She was in absolute bliss as the ovipositor filled her womb with the eggs. Even as her abdomen swelled, she smiled.

Rose told herself that this was good. She was doing what the horrorterrors wanted. What an honor to bear their offspring.

  
Finally, the ovipositor finished its job, and slowly pulled out of her passage. The restraints on her arms and legs were released, and she didn’t realize it, but the tentacles had pulled out of her ears as well. A phallic looking tentacle, dripping white slime, took the place of the ovipositor, but it didn’t immediately push in.  
Rose was being given a choice. She could escape, or stay. It didn’t take long for her to make her decision.

  
She reached down and grabbed the tentacle, pushing it between her legs. It didn’t need much more encouragement than that. It didn’t enter her slowly like the ovipositor had. Right from the start, this one thrust into her quickly and with a good amount of force. Her breasts bounced in time with the thrusts, and the suckers on her nipples pulled even harder.

The tentacle inside her twitched one, two times, and then she felt its warm seed start to flood her womb. She let out a loud cry and came along with the tentacle as the eggs inside of her were fertilized. The tentacle kept spurting ropes of cum into her, making her stomach swell more. Finally, it pulled out, and seed started to gush out of Rose’s stretched hole. Rose reached down and rested her hand on her stomach, already sensing the life inside.  
She closed her eyes, exhausted, and passed out.


End file.
